Ink-jet printing devices have been wildly used due to their advantages of low cost, friendly manufacturing environment, simple operation and the like. A printing head is an important component of an ink-jet printing device.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show a printing head according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the printing head includes a base 10, and a common ink tank 11 and a plurality of diversion trenches (for example, diversion trenches 12 to 16) provided on the base 10. The plurality of diversion trenches are arranged on the base 10 at an equal interval. One end of each of the diversion trenches is connected to the common ink tank 11 and the other end thereof is respectively connected to a corresponding nozzle (for example, one of nozzles 12a to 16a). A protection film 18 and piezoelectric material 19 cover openings of all the diversion trenches.
As the piezoelectric material 19 has an inverse piezoelectric effect, the piezoelectric material 19 will be deformed after a voltage is applied thereto, thereby changing the volume of a corresponding diversion trench to complete a cyclic process of ink absorption, ink jet, retraction and ink re-absorption. Ink can be sucked from the common ink tank 11 and then jetted from a corresponding nozzle to complete the printing by controlling the deformation of the piezoelectric material 19.
Inventors have found that the printing head according to the prior art has the following defect at least: the distance between adjacent diversion trenches on the base 10 is small when there are many nozzles arranged in the printing head. When a nozzle jets ink due to the deformation of the piezoelectric material 19, the deformation of the part of the piezoelectric material 19 corresponding to the nozzle will influence the shape of the piezoelectric material 19 above the diversion trenches adjacent to the diversion trench corresponding to the nozzle (as shown in FIG. 1B, the deformation of the part of the piezoelectric material 19 above the diversion trench 13 influences the shape of the piezoelectric material 19 above the diversion trenches 12 and 14), thereby resulting in interference between the adjacent nozzles. With the increase of the density of the nozzles, such interference will be more and more serious. As a result, the quality of printing will be influenced.